A Twisted Reality
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: Two girls, taken from their home, mysteriously return, but they don't remember ever having been there. Everyone else certainly remember them though. Especially Itachi and Deidara.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Thank god… that totally means I don't have to put up with Sasuke's shit…)

How It All Began

"Hey Blaze-Chan?" A fifteen year old girl with light brown hair and blue eyes whispered in question to the teen passed out next to her.

Another teenager, this one sixteen with dark hair, grey eyes, and a black tear-shaped tattoo under her right eye, smirked and then said, "Seriously, she's so not gonna wake up with you being so fucking quiet Uso-Chan."

"Well, then you wake her up Kawaii-Chan." Uso heaved a sigh in annoyance.

"My pleasures," Kawaii laughed, "Blaze-Chan wake your lazy ass up! Lunch is about over!"

Said red-headed fifteen year old teenage girl grumbled. By now crimson eyes were glaring into grey eyes and vice versa, but both parties broke simultaneously into a bout of laughter. Uso was staring, jaw dropped, in awe at Kawaii's form; doubled over with giggles.

"How in the hundred layers of hell did you wake her up so abruptly AND avoid any injury at the same god damn time?" Uso questioned with an almost insane urgency.

Blaze and Kawaii looked at each other and Kawaii finally answered, "Ninja skills, I'm totally ninja."

Uso just blinked once, turned, and walked the other direction.

"So, wanna skip third and fourth and just go get Carl's Jr. or something? I can call my mom and have her pick us up." Kawaii asked Blaze with a smile.

"Oh I don't know, class or Carl's Jr. I think I'm gonna have to go with the food." Blaze rolled her eyes and grinned.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

After Carl's Jr.

The two teens finally decided that they were going to walk to Fusion Odyssey, the local comic, manga, anime, and sci-fi store, and buy some Naruto. They at last reached the store, right across the street from target, and walked in. The girls were there only five minutes before the owner, Troy, called them up to the counter.

"Uh, yeah Troy?" Blaze asked with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sick Blaze? Your tattoos seem to be darker than usual, and you seem rather pale." Troy asked with concern.

Blaze turned to her left to inspect the red triangular tattoos on her cheeks, and noted that Troy was correct. As far as she knew she wasn't sick though.

"Is that all you needed Troy or was there more?" Kawaii asked.

Troy's eyes flashed to her and he responded, "I actually need your help in the back; both of you."

"Oh, okay no problem." Kawaii smiled in answer.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

A Few Hours Later…

Kawaii's POV

I was reorganizing a few wall-scrolls and dusting them in the back for Troy. I was just about to walk away to find Blaze-Chan when a black and white wall-scroll caught my attention. As I got closer, I realized that the white spot on the scroll was just a blank area that could have easily been a person.

I walked closer and went to touch it, and suddenly I felt like I was falling. I looked wildly around me, but saw nothing. There was literally nothing but complete and utter darkness. _'This must be what being blind is like.' _I mused silently to myself. When my thought was complete, the darkness cleared and I saw fluffy white clouds in a clear blue sky. I hit the ground, and the impact hurt. My vision began to blur when I tried to sit up. _**'Welcome home.'**_ I heard a voice whisper through my head, but before I could answer, I passed out.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Blaze's POV

I had finished what Troy had asked of me and was looking foe Kawaii-Chan. Troy had informed me that she had been working with the wall-scrolls the last time he had seen her, so I had headed in that direction. Unfortunately I had not found her in that area, so I waited there, assuming she would be back eventually.

As I was waiting, a black Naruto scroll caught my attention. It was a character I had never seen on that show before, and she looked exactly like Kawaii-Chan. _'That's slightly awkward.' _I had thought as I turned to a fiery scroll. The fiery scroll had, what looked like, a blank image in the shape of a person. I reached up and absentmindedly ran my hand over the blank image, and then the atmosphere around me rose to an unbearably hot temperature.

I became even more frightened as I realized I was surrounded by flames. I was looking wildly around me when suddenly there was a break in the flames, and I saw a cloudless blue sky. After that observation, my second was that I was falling, and fast. I had hit the ground so hard that I had been rendered unconscious, but before I hit I heard a voice run through my head. _**'Welcome home.'**_ It said.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Chapter one is done! I had to restart because I'm not in middle school anymore, and the way I wrote back then just sickens me. Oh, and Fusion Odyssey is a real store, so I claim no ownership to that. Troy owns that store. Yeah, that's right…he is an actual person not just a character. Oh and I'm so sorry to everyone for not writing. It's been years, I know. I lost my muse, and had major writers block. I thought I was done for good until my muse returned to me and crushed that damn writer's block. I no longer feel like a worthless failure. Oh, and I'm restarting all my stories. They won't be exactly the same, but I'll stick with the same outline I promise. This goes for my completed stories too.


	2. What In The World?

Missmocha77: I appreciate your review. I'm glad that this story amuses someone other than Tiramisu Blaze and me. I'm just writing it for fun, and here is your update

Tiramisu Blaze: I just updated. I could have sworn I already had you read this during school though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I bought the Devil's soul on eBay.

What in the World?

Kawaii's POV

I woke to the feeling of someone shaking me. When I finally opened my eyes I was looking straight in the face of a blonde boy with blue eyes. He looked to be about my age and had what appeared to be three cat whiskers tattooed on both cheeks. With closer inspection I realized that this boy looked exactly like Naruto, the anime character.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?" the blonde introduced himself with an extension of his arm, undoubtedly waiting for a handshake.

I glared at him. Did he deem me a moron or something? Well, two could play at this game. I would force him to have to admit to being nothing but one of those psychotic cosplayers who were hopelessly obsessed. I took his hand and shook it.

"Naruto huh? Well, my name is Kawaii Kumara, nice to meet you." I introduced myself with an insincere smile.

The boy just stood there grinning like an idiot, so I decided he was useless for the moment. I was sitting in a small clearing on a dirt path, and I couldn't recall ever finding a place like this in the city. _'Where the fuck am I?'_ I thought with mild irritation. The blonde must have read my thoughts or something because he finally decided to make himself useful.

"We are just outside Konohagakure. Baa-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei felt a surge of chakra that they found achingly familiar." the blonde informed me dutifully.

I blinked and shook my head in annoyance. He was just going to keep this charade up wasn't he? Fine, I could handle it to a point.

"So I assume you came to collect the intruder AKA me?" I questioned wearily. Maybe I couldn't put up with this as well as I thought I could.

The boy nodded and asked, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, it's not like my legs broke in the fall." I responded, trying to keep my annoyance with him at a minimum.

"Okay."

I stood up, albeit unsteadily, and followed the blonde. It was awkwardly silent which irked me, and that was when I remembered I had stuck my ipod in my pocket that morning. I had just forgotten about it the rest of the day considering my first three classes were amusing simply because I had annoyed the holy fuck out of all my teachers and then just left completely after lunch. Smiling at my newly remembered device, I turned it on and started listening to Mindless Self Indulgence and their forever wonderful song "Never Wanted to Dance."

Just as it got to the third "wouldn't take no for an answer you fucking bitch" we reached huge red gates, and my eyes widened in disbelief. He wasn't lying to me. This was Konoha, which means that the blonde boy really was Naruto Uzumaki! Well, I suppose even I can be wrong every once in a long while.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Blaze's POV

When I came to, I was surrounded by sand, and the sun was beating down on me. Now, this had actually happened before, so my first assumption was that I was on the beach and any minute now Kawaii-Chan would come walking up with lazy ass brother trailing behind her, and the bastards would drag me into the water. They always did sadistic things like that to me and Kawaii-Chan was the ring leader.

I sat up and saw what looked to be a village in the distant. It looked huge, but it was a fucking village nonetheless. After that, I realized that I didn't hear the ocean, so that ruled out the beach and imminent torture affiliated with said place. I also noticed Kawaii-Chan was missing, but that was mostly due to the fact that I had made a sarcastic remark that she would usually comment on or attempt to scold me about, but there was no response.

"Kawaii-Chan?" I called her name with a hint of worry.

There was still no response, so she was either missing, as I said, or she was just in shock. I was personally hoping for shock; not only so that she wouldn't be missing, but also so I could laugh at whatever stupid expression she had plastered on her face. But the world just has to turn on me doesn't it? Not only was I alone, but I had nothing to amuse myself with. NOTHING! I was betting the world was laughing at me. Damn the world _**and**_ its cruel sense of humor!

As I was damning the world to the hundredth layer of hell and hoping it died a painful death as I burned it alive, a shadow fell over my figure. I glared at the intruder and had to stop myself from laughing or punching him in the face. The intruder was a boy who had on a black cat suit, and had way too many purple tattoos on his face. As I was internally battling with myself over the correct course of action out of the two, the realization hit me that the boy, who looked to be older than me by a bit, was dressed exactly like the character Kankuro from the anime Naruto.

"Well, look who we have here. It's been awhile Blaze-Chan, or do you not remember me?" the cat-boy asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck do you know my name?" I demanded to know.

Instead of answering me, the asshole asked another question.

"Where's Kawaii-Chan? I assumed that when you finally returned that you would have her with you this time around." The bastard questioned.

My temper got the best of me and I screamed, "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Kankuro; nice to see you again too Blaze-Chan."

I gave him a blank stare because I really didn't know what else to do. I had no doubt in my mind he wasn't bluffing. How the hell else do you explain a huge village like that in the middle of a fucking desert?

"I have never met you before." I finally said a few agonizing minutes of silence.

"I'm hurt! How could you forget the second eldest of your brothers?" Kankuro scoffed.

_'What!'_ my mind screamed as my jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Chapter two is up and ready! Oh, and him saying second eldest brother will be explained later on, trust me it will make sense.

Kaw: Who are you pairing me up with? I keep forgetting to ask.

Me: …none of your business…yet.

Bla: Ha! I'm not worried.

Me: Oh, you should be….*insert evil laughter here*

Nar: Did I call you in for the bottom conversation?

Nar: Nope, but I decided to come anyway!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Kak: *poofs in reading his Icha Icha Paradise*

Bla: *steals Kakashi's book* what are you reading?

Me: What the hell are you doing here Kakashi? You haven't even made an appearance in the story yet!

Kak: I was bored, and I technically made an appearance in the story just now.

Me: *glares* smart ass. *Takes Icha Icha Paradise away from Blaze and hands it back to Kakashi* Now leave.

Kak: Not a problem. *poofs away*

Me: Wait! I need you to go get my chocolate bar from Inuyasha! He stole it while I was writing Sesshoumaru's part in my story the inevitable!

Nar: Here. *hands me chocolate*

Me: Oh my fucking god thank you Naruto!

Nar: Sure thing. *turns to readers* Do I have any fan girls out there?

Kaw: *rolls eyes* Naruto, shut the hell up.

Me: We will se you later my loyal readers!


	3. Well That Was Unexpected

Orochimaruninjafan: Thank you ^-^

Alexis: Glad you like it so much

Tiramisu Blaze: Okay, so this wasn't soon, but I updated! .

Well That Was Unexpected

Kawaii's POV

We walked into the bustling village of Konoha. Every now and again I heard stifled gasps and a few people would smile, nod to me, and in hushed tones say, "Welcome back" or "Welcome home." It was discomforting and kind of made me want to be swallowed by some big black hole in the earth just so I could disappear forever. This was embarrassing damn it!

"How do these people know me?" I whispered in question to Naruto.

The boy smiled and replied, "Well, you look exactly like this greatly respected Kunoichi that used to live here. She disappeared nine years ago. She would be twenty three by now; she went missing at age sixteen."

"Really," I questioned, "What was her name?"

Naruto's eyebrows wrinkled in thought before he answered, "I'm not sure. I was too young to remember clearly. Or maybe it's because I don't really like thinking back on those days."

We trotted the rest of the way in silence. As we were about to enter the Hokage Tower, a man with silver hair and his face mostly covered by a mask and forehead protector stepped out. I immediately recognized him as Kakashi Hatake.

He gave Naruto a slight wave, but when he caught sight of me his action stopped mid motion. I bowed respectfully and greeted, "Hello Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi swept his hair back and retorted, "Good afternoon Kawaii; that is your name isn't it?"

"Oh, how rude of me; yes my name is Kawaii Kumara." I responded quickly, bowing over and over again in an apology.

He then smiled and took my hand in his. Water was building up, in the one eye that was left uncovered, with unshed tears. I mechanically reached up and wiped the tears away as they started to silently fall. I did it without a thought, and it was familiar. It was as if I had done this same thing before; yet I hadn't.

"Please don't cry Kakashi Sensei." I pleaded softly as Naruto stared on in shock and awe.

"I'm so glad that you finally made it back to us. We thought we would never see you again. You were even declared dead. I missed you so much Kawaii-Chan." Kakashi broke down and hugged me tightly; it was almost as if he was saying through the action of hugging that he would never let me go. Not ever again.

I was a bit worried about his mental health at this point though. I also felt so bad that he had lost whoever that girl was. It was obvious he cared very much for her and after I thought about it, it didn't surprise me that he reacted like that. Even the villagers were welcoming me back to a place I had never been before. I kept my mouth shut and all my protests locked inside. Kakashi Sensei needed a lie right then, and that's what it was. _'Right?' _I asked myself.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Blaze's POV

"M-my what?" I stuttered in shock.

Kankuro gave me an exasperated look and said, in an equally exasperated voice, "Don't play stupid Blaze. Come on, we need to get you to Gaara and Temari. They will be glad to see you after eight years."

I stood up robotically and followed Kankuro to Suna. As we reached the gates, my mind began to race with questions. _'He's my brother?' 'Does that mean Gaara and Temari are my siblings?' 'Have I been so fascinated with the anime Naruto because this is where I come from?' 'Where the hell is Deidara?'_ I don't know where that last thought came from, but it was there.

As we were walking through the village, people kept bowing and welcoming me back. These actions did nothing to quell my confusion, as a matter of fact; they only made it worse. We were about to walk into the Kazekage tower when a girl who looked to be my age with Jade eyes and bright pink hair walked out.

"Ah Sakura, business or pleasure?" Kankuro questioned with a lecherous look.

Out of nowhere a teenage boy with hair as red as mine, teal eyes with black rings around them, and the kanji for love tattooed in red on his forehead came storming out behind Sakura and took hold of Kankuro's neck. He seemed mildly angry. (Me: Mildly, ri-ight…)

"Don't you **ever** look at Sakura Haruno like that again!" the boy, who I recognized as Gaara, growled.

I decided to try my luck and said, "So what, do you have a crush on her or something?"

Gaara dropped Kankuro, turned away, and choked out, "She's one of my friends; that's all."

I looked at Sakura and noticed she was scarlet with embarrassment. This was rather cute if you asked me. I know you didn't, but honestly, I was gonna give you my opinion either way; deal with it.

"I was here on a mission. Gaara-Sama had to be told of the details because my mission had to do with his village. I was just informing him that I have completed my mission and am now returning to Konoha." Sakura explained quickly.

Gaara finally turned around to speak, but his words seemed to die once he got a clear look of me.

"You can't be; Blaze is gone. She has been gone for eight years. You aren't my sister you imposter!" Gaara screamed with rage.

Suddenly sand surrounded me and started crushing me. _'Who the hell does he think he is?'_ a voice in my subconscious growled. It was me, I could tell; but it was a different me, one that I hadn't seen in awhile.

Then the sand was gone; as if it had never been. Instead, I was alone in the desert. It was strange though because the sky was on fire. The burning sky was sending glowing embers down upon me, but each ember that came into contact with my skin absorbed into me and, surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

Out of nowhere it hit me; I belonged to this place. I was meant to be here. I had been missing for eight years and the place I had fallen prey to was **not** my home. My vision blotted black, and long forgotten memories flooded my mind. There were memories of my four siblings and I, memories of power and of pain, memories of Deidara. I also remembered that I needed to find Kawaii; my sister. With that last memory, I passed out completely.

I awoke to a subdued Gaara. I understood his worries completely though. There was only one thing I could do to prove to my dear brother that it truly was I who was back. I used my element and surrounded him in a cage made of nothing but fire and chakra. He stopped and stared; then he whispered, "Blaze-Chan…"

"That's my name and fire's my game!" I smiled and then said, "We need to go get Kawaii. She's probably in Konoha right about now."

"Kawaii Kumara; she's back at last?" Sakura gasped with tears coming to her eyes.

I smiled kindly at her and said, "Most likely."

I hear a loud thump behind me and saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Sakura all get into a fighting stance. I turned and saw a man with long blonde hair up in a half ponytail and his bangs covering his left eye. The bright blue right eye that I could see was shining with joy.

"Hey Dei-Kun; long time no see." I greeted with a grin.

The blonde, Deidara, picked me up and hugged me with fierce strength.

"Can't. Breathe," I gasped out between labored breaths, and he finally put me down.

When I looked at him again, I saw tears shimmering in the depths of his eye.

"Oh come on, is everyone going to get all sentimental on me today?" I asked with slight annoyance.

"I missed you Blaze-chan; so much that it physically hurt." Deidara spoke truthfully.

My expression softened and I replied honestly, "I didn't remember anything about this life for the longest time, but somehow I still managed to miss you; even with memory loss."

"Deidara," our moment was interrupted by the authoritative tone of Sakura's voice, "You are an S Class Criminal and a missing Nin, but instead of beating you to a bloody pulp like I rightfully should, I'll let you go. Going home to see if Kawaii is really there is my main priority right now." The pinkette then left.

Deidara gave her retreating form a far away look and then muttered, "Itachi; Kawaii…"

He had said it so low that only I had heard it. I smiled, nodded, and then said, "Let's go get my sister."

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Thank you for all the reviews. I really wasn't expecting this many because, as I've said before, this story is only for the entertainment of Tiramisu Blaze and myself.

Kawaii: *Runs in soaking wet* Neji-Kun is picking on me again!

Neji: *Hides water gun behind his back* I'm not doing anything… .

Me: Quit picking on Kawaii. I can see that squirt gun behind your back.

Neji: *Tears form* Fine!

Kakashi: Yo.

Me: Well, I guess you're safe this time buddy…

Kakashi: Yes! ^-^

Blaze: I'm bored

Deidara: I can help entertain you *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Blaze: Maybe later

Kawaii: Okay ewww

Itachi: Just because it's not us *Smiles lecherously*

Kawaii: Pervert. Remind me why I liked you again?

Itachi: Because the author says so and I'm so charming

Kawaii: Whatever helps you sleep at night…

Itachi: I'm pretty sure that you plus me minus clothing and dividing your le-

Kawaii: AND YOU'RE FINISHED (Read and Review Please)


End file.
